


Line of Descent

by jonius_belonius (Joni_Beloni)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: D/s, Domme Jessica, F/M, M/M, Smut, Sub Mike, Switch Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joni_Beloni/pseuds/jonius_belonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Jessica sent Harvey to Harvard, he spent a year as her sub.  Fifteen years later, Harvey sends his sub Mike to Harvard.  And there is smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Line of Descent

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing some Jessica/Harvey D/s, with Harvey/Mike as well, of course. So this is just a quick little thing I imagined.

Harvey had been pleading with her for so long that his throat had gone raw, and his knees ached where he knelt naked on her living room floor. He wouldn’t cry, though. Never that. In a final effort to sway her, he dropped all the way down to the floor and pressed frantic kisses to the tops of her shiny taupe pumps.

“Please,” he rasped brokenly. “Please don’t do this. Please let me stay.”

Jessica let out a weary sounding sigh. “You’re wasting your time, boy. I’ve made up my mind, and you’ll do as I say.” She took a step back, away from his useless fawning.

Harvey bit his lower lip until he drew blood, using the pain to bring his burgeoning grief under control. Finally, he unbent, straightening his spine and tipping his chin up to meet Jessica’s stern gaze. Eye contact was a clear violation of the rules, rules which he normally followed rigorously, but his mind had devolved into chaos. His Domme was sending him away.

Instead of chiding him for the lapse, her dark eyes softened, and she stepped closer, running a hand through his hair in the tender way that never failed to calm him. “This was the plan all along,” she said. “You knew that from the start.”

He closed his eyes. “But that was before I –”

_Before he loved her so desperately. Before he needed her to keep him breathing in and out, needed her touch to help keep his rage tucked safely inside of him._

He couldn’t tell her all of that, but she understood him just the same.

She continued petting him, her voice low and soothing. “You’re going to do just fine at Harvard, my boy. I expect great things from you.”

His breath hitched once … twice … before he got himself under control again. “How can I, without you?”

“Sweetheart …” Her gentle tone was offset by a sharp, punishing tug to his hair. “This is not a negotiation.”

“Yes, Mistress. I know that.” He lowered his head, resting it against her hip, and was rewarded with a fond squeeze to the back of his neck. “I’ll be able to see you though, right? At semester breaks, and in the summer?”

“You can check in with me, certainly. We’ll have dinner and discuss your progress.”

His heart fell further. “But not like this.”

“No. This is finished now.”

He felt her fingers on the back of his neck, and it took him a few seconds to realize that she was working the buckle of his collar open. He clapped a hand back there to stop her, but it was too late. A brief drag of leather brushed his skin, and then his neck was bare.

“Shit,” he bit out before he could stop himself. Tears pooled in his eyes and he hardened his jaw to keep them contained. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. You were the best. The perfect sub. My perfect boy. But I have a hunch about you, and my hunches are rarely wrong.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, when I chose you, I was looking for another me.”

That was so outlandish that he stared up at her, making a scoffing noise. Immediately, he remembered his place and lowered his gaze. “I’m nothing like you.”

“Not yet. But I have a path all planned out for you. First Harvard, and then I call in a favor to Cameron Dennis to get you a spot at the DA’s office.”

A fresh stab of pain pierced his shattering heart. “You’re not bringing me back to work with you? Why? What did I do wrong? Please, Mistress. I’ll be good for you. I promise.”

She smiled and petted him. “I know you will. Listen to me: at some level, we’ll both know that you’re always my boy. And don’t worry. Once you receive a little seasoning with Cameron, I am bringing you back, not to kneel at my feet, but to stand at my side.”

“I belong at your feet,” he murmured.

“No you don’t. Not anymore. Now tell me you understand.”

He hesitated. “Maybe I’ll go find somebody else to sub for.”

“You could. But I’m reasonably certain that you’ll be happier on top, once you get a taste of what that control feels like.”

He didn’t believe her, but didn’t want to waste more time on an argument he couldn’t win, not if this was their last time together as Domme and sub. “All right. I understand. I’ll do as you wish, just like always. Could I ask one favor, though?”

She raised an eyebrow and waited.

“Let me serve you this one last time. Let me have one more taste.”

Her plush lips curved into a wicked smile, and she touched the corner of his mouth, tracing its contours. “That mouth of yours,” she breathed, “I’ve never seen one prettier, or found one with such natural talent. So, yes. I’ll allow it.”

She reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up to her waist, exposing herself to him. He wasn’t surprised to see that she wore no panties, as had become her habit. Going without had simplified things at the office, for the afternoons when she ordered him underneath her desk while she continued drafting briefs and proofing contracts, accepting his mouth’s worship, all the while maintaining her serene smile.

Harvey inhaled her scent, striving to draw it inside himself. He placed a kiss on her upper thigh, and leaned in to nose her warm, damp folds. She shuddered and hummed, but stepped away from him.

“Follow me,” she ordered, walking to the kitchen, hips swaying. She sat on the counter and pointed at the floor in front of her. “You, there. Crawl.”

He dropped down and crawled across the floor, kneeling up again when he was in the spot she had indicated. Lifting each of her long legs, one at a time, he draped them over his bare shoulders. With a hand on each smooth thigh, he lowered his head and lapped delicately at her pussy. She squirmed restlessly. Using his thumbs, he opened her up and plunged his tongue inside of her, flicking in and out.

While he kept that up, one hand reach around to dip between her ass cheeks and find her puckered hole. She’d never allowed him to fuck her that way, but she was exceptionally sensitive there, and loved it when he massaged her entrance.

“That’s it, boy. Just like that.” She leaned back on her hands, eyes closed, moving slightly into his tongue and clenching her ass muscles as he teased her.

Her breathing accelerated until she was practically panting. Harvey left off playing with her ass and plunged a finger inside her, next to his tongue. He sucked her swollen clit into his mouth and used his finger to stimulate the spot just behind it. Predictably, her entire body shuddered and she gave a breathy moan. “That’s … right there. _God._ Oh, fuck. Keep going. A little faster. Yes. _Shit_. That’s good. That’s perfect. Don’t stop. If you stop, I will kill you.”

He kept at it until his jaw ached and his finger was wet with her juices. After nearly a year of practice, he knew how long to stretch it out, and just when to pull the trigger. Her moans ascended half an octave and her head bent back further. Despite her increasingly incoherent protests, he slowed the motion of his finger, pulled it halfway out, and snuck his tongue back to take its place.

“Harvey,” Jessica moaned, drawing out his name and making it sound like something filthy.

He fluttered his tongue against her sensitive spot, quick as lightning. She arched her back, her mouth came open, and she froze. Then her entire pelvis began to convulse as she orgasmed hard. She jack-knifed, bending at the waist and slapped her hands against the back of his head to hold him in place. From then on, it was like riding a bucking bronco with his face. He held on as best he could, kept his tongue in play until she froze again and a deep moan worked its way up from the center of her being. She quivered once more and was still.

Her hands fell away from him and he lifted his head, watching as peace and utter relaxation descended on her. Her eyelids lifted, revealing her soft gaze, heavy with satiation. She was so beautiful like this, in this moment, that he found watching her almost as painful as looking directly into the sun. He couldn’t bear to look away, though.

She touched his head, pressed kisses to his temple, and gifted him with a tender, intimate smile.

 _The last one,_ he realized. _The last time._ He licked his lips, chasing the taste of her, and forced a smile to his own face. “Thank you,” he whispered.

She fingered his lower lip and nodded. Then she was up off of the counter, skirt smoothed back into place. “Get dressed,” she ordered briskly. “Go home and finish packing. I’ll send my car in the morning to drive you to Cambridge.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“It’s Jessica now. Don’t forget it.”

“Yes … Jessica.”

He struggled to his feet. His knees ached. His jaw ached. Most of all, his heart ached with a pain he was certain would never go away.

 

******

 

**_Fifteen Years Later_ **

 

“What if I’ve changed my mind?” Mike whined. “What if I don’t want to go to Harvard?”

“Mike …” Even though the boy couldn’t see his face, Harvey rolled his eyes, and brought his hand down again on his bare bottom, giving him ten more sharp spanks. “You agreed to this. Hell, you begged for it after I refused your ridiculous suggestion to hire you. I thought Harvard was your dream.”

Mike sniffed forlornly, lax and loose over Harvey’s lap. “It was. It is.”

“Do you know how many hoops I had to jump though, and how many favors I had to call in to get you in there? I’ve already paid for your first semester.”

“I know. I know. And I love you for all of that, sir, so much. I just … maybe I don’t want that anymore.”

Harvey ground his teeth together. The kid might be a hot piece of ass, and a promising sub, but he also knew how to push every single one of Harvey’s buttons. He spanked Mike nonstop for several minutes, just because Mike needed it, and it felt good. Even the stinging in his palm felt good. Mike’s hard cock poked into his thigh. Give the boy credit, though. He refrained from humping against Harvey. So, trainable after all.

“Mike,” he finally said, giving them both a breather, “You’re getting everything you wanted. Why are you balking now?” He brushed his knuckles gently against the side of Mike’s face, and was surprised to find his cheek wet with tears. “What’s this? Talk to me, baby.”

Mike sniffed again, and his back heaved up and down in a forlorn sigh. “Harvard was my dream – until I met you.”

Harvey smiled at the far wall. “God, you’re an idiot sometimes. You can have both, you know.”

“I’ll be all the way up in Cambridge. It won’t be the same. You’ll probably forget all about me. Maybe you’ll trade me in for a better model.”

“Unlikely.” _There was no better model._ “And it’s not all that far away. Why do you think I rented you an apartment instead of sticking you in one of the dorms? I’ll be up there every weekend I can, and you’ll stay here with me during the semester breaks. We’ll have all summer together, during which you’ll be interning at _Pearson Hardman_. You’ll see so much of me you’ll probably get sick of my face.”

“Unlikely.” Mike rubbed his cheek against the couch. “I’m sorry. It’s just … people leave me. I started to get paranoid. I started to think this was your way of getting rid of me.”

Harvey stroked Mike’s heated bottom, and pinched it just to see Mike flinch before relaxing against him again. “I’ll admit, at first I believed our arrangement would only be temporary. It turns out, I like having you around.” He touched Mike’s collar, finger smoothing over black leather. “I’ve grown rather used to you.”

Mike was quiet, probably mulling things over. Harvey separated his cheeks to play with his pretty pink pucker, penetrating him with just the tip of his index finger. Mike began to squirm in earnest. “Oh, man. I hope you’re going to let me come tonight.” Harvey thrust deeper and Mike yelped. “Please?”

Harvey removed his finger and pretended to consider Mike’s request. “Hmm. It is your last night here for a while, and I had planned to give you a special treat. Will you promise to behave? No more whining or complaining?”

“What? I never whine – ”

Harvey slapped his ass, and Mike’s mouth snapped shut. “Try again, boy.”

“Yes, sir. I promise to be good. No whining. No complaining.”

“Okay then. Go wait for me in the bedroom.”

Harvey watched as Mike slid off of his lap and padded down the hallway. He tugged his tie loose and removed it, tossing it onto the coffee table. Mike’s sudden panic over leaving had left him more unnerved than he’d let on. He was too much reminded of the scene with Jessica the night before he left for Harvard. He could understand Mike’s worry and clinginess, more than the boy realized. It came as a shock that after all of these years, Jessica’s casual dismissal of him still hurt. Why had it been so easy for her to let him go?

He’d thrived without her, no use denying it. There had been times, though, when the loneliness had eaten him up, and he had longed for the touch of her hand, or paddle, or crop, anything to settle him down and get his mind right. He’d gone looking for a replacement Dom, but no one had felt right to him. Jessica had proved correct about him preferring to be on top – most of the time – and he’d taken on his share of subs over the years. None of them had lasted long. He always grew bored, or they resented his unwillingness to make a long-term commitment.

And then Mike came crashing into his life with his briefcase full of pot and his amazing brain. Jessica had been pushing Harvey to mentor someone they way she’d done for him, and Mike had proven to be the perfect subject. He already had a small amount of experience as a sub, but Harvey molded him to his needs, while working in secret to find a way to get him into Harvard. Jessica had met Mike, and approved Harvey’s choice. She expected him to cut him loose, though, just as she’d done to Harvey.

“No fucking way,” he muttered to himself. Mike was his, and he wasn’t about to let him go. He didn’t give a damn what Jessica thought about it. She believed Harvey was still her boy, that she could control him, but she’d lost that privilege when she’d taken back his collar and kicked him to the curb.

He forced down all of the residual resentment stirred up earlier, and calmed his thoughts so that he would be in the right frame of mind for Mike. Then he got up and went into the bedroom, halting in the doorway to drink in the sight of the naked boy kneeling on his floor.

“You’re so beautiful, Mike,” he murmured thickly.

He gazed up at Harvey with bright, adoring eyes. “I am?”

“Come to bed and let me show you how much I love you.” He’d never uttered the word out loud before, had never told Mike he loved him, but it slipped out naturally and felt exactly right.

Mike’s chest heaved up and down a few times. “Yes, sir,” he breathed, and crawled to the bed. He climbed onto it, sprawling wantonly on his back. “How do you want me?”

“Just like that.” Harvey stood at the foot of the bed, rapidly undressing, and never taking his eyes off Mike. His expensive suit fell carelessly to the floor, followed by the rest of his clothes. Naked, he climbed on top of Mike and just held him, face pressed against his neck.

"This isn't easy for me either," he admitted. "If I could, I'd keep you here, naked and on your knees, all day, every day." He pushed up, leaning on his forearms, face just inches from Mike's. "But then in a few years I'd miss out on the pleasure of working by your side, and seeing that incredible brain in action."

Now Mike's eyes shone with mischief, but before he could utter whatever snarky comment simmered inside his mind, Harvey closed the gap between them and captured his lips for a slow, thorough kiss. Mike seemed to melt into the mattress, eyes fluttering closed.

Eventually, Harvey had to breathe again. He lifted his head. "Hold onto the headboard," he ordered. "Don't let go. You can come when I tell you you're allowed."

Mike nodded his understanding and stretched his arms over his head to grip the headboard. His body was a pale, taut line, from narrow feet, to long legs, to muscled ass and flat stomach, all the way up to his strong shoulders and neck, his tense arms, and his long fingers wrapped around the bottom of the headboard. Harvey hesitated for a moment as he considered tying him up, but decided that tonight he preferred him just like this.

"Don't move," he reiterated. "Stay as still as you can."

He pulled Mike's legs apart into a vee which would be easy to sustain, and lay between them, with his own legs hanging off the foot of the bed and his head at Mike's crotch, nose to the half-hard cock. He licked his belly and the crease of his thigh, zeroing in on his target while Mike fought not to squirm.

Grasping Mike's cock's loosely in his fist, he licked the head, tonguing into the slit to gather the pre-come, before closing his lips around it to suck and tease, soft and easy. He closed his eyes and lost himself for long minutes in the simple joy of pleasing his boy, suckling gentling and walking his fingertips up and down his cock.

"H-Harvey," Mike moaned. "Please."

He swallowed Mike to the root, working him with throat and tongue and lips and a hint of teeth. Mike squealed, hips jerking desperately before settling back down. Harvey chuckled and hummed around him, causing Mike to squeal louder and press down into the mattress as if trying to escape. There was no escape, however. Harvey held his hips and sucked until he couldn't breathe. He slid his lips up Mike's length until he once again held only the head in his mouth, and swirled his tongue around and around.

"That mouth … " Mike groaned. "You're killing me. I'm gonna come if you don't stop."

Harvey knew from their months of training precisely how much control Mike possessed. Confident that Mike would obey his orders, he continued sucking and tonguing until Mike's toes pointed and his body stretched along the bed, back arched, taut and tense and ready to snap. Then he eased up and off, licking his lips and meeting Mike's hooded gaze. Without uttering a word, he reached for a condom on the nightstand, ripped the package open, and slowly, carefully rolled the latex down Mike's hard cock while Mike's eyes went wide with shock.

"Sir?" he asked, voice tentative.

Harvey had never allowed him this before, but he wanted to send Mike off to Harvard with a truly memorable night. He'd prepared himself earlier, bending over in the bathroom with one foot propped on the edge of the tub, fingers exploring territory that had gone unexplored for too long. Now, he stroked lube onto Mike's cock, positioned himself over it, lifted up and lowered, slowly, slowly, one hand holding Mike to guide him inside.

They groaned in unison. Harvey's was more of a strained grunt, while Mike's broke off into a high-pitched squeak. "Oh, sir. Oh, sir, that feels good. You feel amazing. Oh my god. Oh fuck."

Harvey could feel the tension in Mike's body, created by his heroic struggle not to move. Sweat broke out on Harvey's forehead from his own efforts to remain still. Aching fullness built and built into hot, shivering pleasure. He flexed his hips and started to move.

"Oh, Jesus," muttered Mike. "Oh, God.""

Harvey watched his face, saw him bite his lip as something mimicking pain drew his brows down and his head back. The tendons on his neck stood out. Pausing, Harvey leaned in to lick his way up his shoulder to his chin.

"I can't," Mike managed to get out, voice tight. "Please, sir." When Harvey did not immediately start moving again, his voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't. I need to come."

Not in a mood to prolong his boy's suffering, Harvey nodded and set his hips in motion again. "Then come whenever you're ready." He sped up and closed his eyes, caught up in the sensation of having Mike inside of him, and wondering if he could come just from this. Another desperate cry spilled from Mike's lips, and then Harvey felt his hot pulses inside of him through the condom. One more push down, a pull halfway up, and Harvey froze, using one hand for balance while the other found his own cock and he jacked himself furiously to completion.

He cursed as he came, and collapsed on top of Mike. The boy still held tightly to the headboard. "Let go," Harvey murmured, and Mike did.

They curled around one another, still joined, until Harvey managed to rouse himself and pull off. He got rid of the condom, but didn't have the energy for anything more. Clutching Mike against him, he held him until Mike slept, after which he relaxed enough to follow him down.

***

Harvey sat in the car with Mike, both of them staring across the street at the front of Mike's new apartment building in Cambridge. Everything was moved in and mostly put away, and the bed had been christened to everyone’s satisfaction.

"Thanks for driving me, sir." Mike sighed. "I'm really going to miss you."

Harvey's chest felt tight at the thought of leaving Mike here on his own. It wasn’t the same, though. He wasn’t Jessica. "I know. Try to think of the long term. The big picture."

"Of me coming back to work for you?"

"Think bigger."

"Um." Mike frowned. "You working for me?"

"Now you're being an idiot again. No, I have something I want you to take with you. A notion. A possibility for the future. Keep it in the back of your mind, but know that this is the ultimate goal."

"What? What is it?"

The idea had occurred to Harvey in the middle of the night, when he’d woken and couldn’t get back to sleep as memories of Jessica’s dismissal plagued him, playing in a loop inside his head, over and over again. "Specter and Ross."

Mike shot him a quick side eye. "Not Ross and Specter?"

"Seriously, Mike?"

Turning sideways in his seat, Mike reached over to lay a hand on Harvey's knee. “I love the sound of it, of either one.”

"Like I said, just something for you to take with you and mull over. No pressure."

Mike nodded, and then he was crawling across the gearshift to straddle Harvey’s lap and plant a sloppy kiss on his lips. He licked a path to Harvey's ear and whispered, "But what about the non-compete?"

Harvey groaned. "I love it when you talk lawyer to me. I'm not worried about that. You've got three years to figure it out. More, actually. We're not going to make our move right away. First, we'll make sure Jessica understands how indispensable you are. And then … "

"And then, _bam._ " Mike nipped at his earlobe.

Harvey concurred, but did not say so out loud. He grabbed Mike's face and gave him a proper kiss, loving the feel of his lithe body as he melted against him.

It might take five years or more, but he was already impatient for the moment when it finally sunk in to Jessica that her boy was not hers any longer, and that letting him go had been the biggest mistake she would ever make.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (PS - I'm working on my WIP's! I swear!!)


End file.
